


Inundated

by Acai



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anxiety Disorder, Claustrophobia, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Matsuhanaiwaoi, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 05:28:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8610559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acai/pseuds/Acai
Summary: Iwaizumi never had a problem with elevators until he got stuck in one.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written on Tumblr for Anonymous.

[Read on Tumblr Here](http://aobajosighs.tumblr.com/post/153450130172/can-i-request-some-matsuhanaiwaoi-stuck-in-an)        [Send Me a Prompt Here](http://aobajosighs.tumblr.com/ask)

Iwaizumi would be lying if he said that he wasn’t even slightly opposed to the thought of elevators. The elevators themselves weren’t bad. The thought of the tight, cramped feeling that came with them wasn’t very great, but generally you weren’t even stuck in them for more than a minute. The worst that ever came with them was a lingering lump on anxiety in his stomach, but even that wasn’t intense enough to really make him  _worry._ Really, he could just focus on the dull buzzing from the light above them, or on the music from Hanamaki’s game that he must have heard for the past hour now, or on whatever story Oikawa was telling right now. But the thing was, even if they were a little worrying, Iwaizumi had never actually thought anything bad would come out of anything to do with them. 

It was always a lingering thought in the back of his mind, of course, but it was never something that he expected to actually  _happen._ Up until that exact moment, Iwaizumi had been fairly sure that elevators only got stuck in movies or books for a plot. And yet, there they were, in an elevator that was most definitely not moving. It wasn’t a very big deal. 

At least, it wasn’t a very big deal to Oikawa, who’d just frowned and squinted at the doors like he could guilt them into opening. And it wasn’t a very big deal to Matsukawa, who just shoved his hands in his pockets and huffed. And Hanamaki barely glanced up from the game on his phone, so it must not have been a terribly big deal to  _him,_ either. But seeing how it was already a bit of a big deal to Iwaizumi even  _before_  they were stuck, it was more than a bit of a big deal to him now. His thoughts shifted from  _I could possibly die from this_ to  _I am most definitely going to die from this_  in a matter of a few milliseconds, and his hands tensed in his pockets. There’s something he’s supposed to remember right now—he’s supposed to be remembering something, there’s something he’s supposed to be doing to stop himself from panicking but—what’s he supposed to be remembering?  _What is it what is it what is it what is it—_

Iwaizumi’s mind is flitting back and forth between logic and panic so quickly that he’s not entirely sure which one he’s actually feeling right now. Perhaps he’s feeling both at the same time, however illogical the idea. 

_It’s dark, it’s dark, it’s dark, it’s dark—_

No, it’s bright, there’s an annoying light above them that’s making an irritating buzzing noise. It’s not dark at all.

_He’s going to die from this is how he dies this is it--_

Hardly. It’s an elevator. Not to mention, they’re in a nice building. He’s fairly sure they’ll be able to fix it in no time, easily. 

_There’s no light and no air and this is it this is it what should he_ do  _there’s no way_ out  _it’s just_ dark  _and he can’t_ breathe _\--_

No, no, that’s not happening right now, this is different. This is just an elevator. This is now, and this is in the present. It different now, he’ll be fine. 

Iwaizumi huffed out a breath that he didn’t know he was holding, and the action gained the attention of Oikawa, who stopped in his irritated ramble to glance over at him. The entirety of the event is only a hassle to Oikawa, but it seems to click in his head that it’s  _not_ just a hassle to Iwaizumi. He paused in his ramblings, turning and tugging Iwaizumi’s hands out of his pockets. He mumbled something to Matsukawa, maybe  _call the front desk_ or  _see what the instructions say,_ because Matsukawa set to work figuring out what they’re supposed to do in an event like this one. 

Oikawa bobbed up and down on his toes while he thought, and then paused when he realized that he  _probably_ shouldn’t do that in an elevator. Iwaizumi felt fingers weave into his own, squeezing them a little and helping to ground him for a moment or two. 

_There’s no air and he’s going to suffocate._

Iwaizumi drew in a long, long breath. 

“Don’t breathe so deeply,” Oikawa chided, voice gentler than usual. “Just breathe slowly.” When Iwaizumi just drew in another long, deep breath, Oikawa’s fingers slipped out of Iwaizumi’s right hand. Iwaizumi made a slow motion to grab them back, but instead felt his palm come to rest on Oikawa’s chest, feeling the shallow, slow breaths with the rise and fall of it. “All you’ve got to do it match it and you’ll be fine,” Oikawa assured him, sounding like he knew what he was doing when, in fact, he’d never had to deal with anything like this at all. Iwaizumi can hear, distantly, Matsukawa talking to somebody on the phone, and Hanamaki saying something to him, but it all sounds so very far away. Hanamaki looks worried--and lost, probably because Iwaizumi’s never felt the need to explain all of this to either of them before--but he focuses on trying to breathe to match the rises and falls. 

“You’ve taken a class on this, haven’t you?” Oikawa reminds him, and he’s right, Iwaizumi has, but he  _can’t remember what he’s supposed to do right now he’s forgotten all of it, he doesn’t know what to do--_

Oikawa’s free hand presses into the hand that Iwaizumi’s resting on his boyfriend’s chest. 

_What’s he supposed to be doing first, god, he knows this, why can’t he remember?_

He’s never actually panicked around Oikawa before. Oikawa knew about the claustrophobia, so it was simple enough to just stay away from anything that would even potentially trigger it. But, apparently, Oikawa either knew what he was doing or he was really good at pretending to know what to do.

And then he drew away a little, pausing when Iwaizumi’s hand moved to touch his chest again, slow and cautious like he was trying to move underwater. “I need you to lean on Hanamaki for a second, alright?”

His voice sounds far away--not quite as far away as Matsukawa, but distant all the same. Iwaizumi may have nodded, he may not have, he wasn’t entirely sure. Iwaizumi swallowed, taking in another deep breath. “Slow, not deep,” Oikawa reminded him absentmindedly, hand slipping out of Iwaizumi’s and moving out of reach, and for a moment there’s nothing to hang on to and he flounders. Then Hanamaki is there, warm arms wrapping around him, and he’s grounded again. He feels the rise and fall of Hanamaki’s breaths, hides his face in Hanamaki’s chest and ignores the worry and unsureness on Hanamaki’s face--he really should have mentioned this to them, should have known something like this could happen--

Matsukawa finishes talking to whoever he was on the phone with, and for a second it’s quiet, save for whatever rummaging Oikawa is doing. Then Oikawa is suddenly yammering about something as if they’re walking home from school instead of stuck in a freaking elevator.

The rummaging ceases, but the ramblings continue. Something little is pressed into his hands, and Iwaizumi is at least focused in on reality enough to move on muscle memory and let the small pill dissolve under his tongue. Iwaizumi breathed in--not deeply enough to get chided by Oikawa again--and focused on the way that Hanamaki’s shirt smelled like the cologne Matsukawa got him as a joke for Christmas. Hanamaki hadn’t worn it in months, had he? It smelled like Christmas to him, now, even though the smell itself had nothing to do with Christmas at all. He’d only ever smelled it when they were in the car and Matsukawa was playing Christmas music on full volume and yelling along with Hanamaki, or when they turned the lights off to see the Christmas tree all lit up, or when they made apple cider in the kitchen and Oikawa burned his tongue _every single time_.

Iwaizumi kept his face in Hanamaki’s chest, letting the smell fill his nose and focusing on that instead of the panic that ebbed away slowly, slowly, slowly, and instead of the noise and surroundings for the next long, long while.

* * *

 

When they do finally leave and the whole ordeal is over and done with, Iwaizumi is tired out of his mind and tries to ignore the unsure worry in Matsukawa and Hanamaki’s eyes. He can explain later when he’s not ready to fall asleep any second, or Oikawa could tell them when he does finally get to sleep. But Oikawa was watching him with a puppy-like worry, and Iwaizumi knew that he was more stressed than he was letting on. The idiot must have Googled it beforehand or something, just in case, with the way that he'd handled the situation.

Iwaizumi slid his hand into Matsukawa's, pausing to turn around and press a kiss to Oikawa's cheek. He could say a better thank you _later,_ preferably when he wasn’t so tired that his vision was blurry. He hoped Oikawa would explain while he slept--mostly because he didn’t want to have to be the one to do it, but also because he didn’t want to make them wait in worry for hours _while_  he slept. He had it admit, it was kind of cute how worried they were, now that he wasn’t drowning in his own panic. But he’d worry about explanations and embarrassment later--for now, he was going to ignore the awful music that Hanamaki was playing and sleep for about a hundred years. 

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: Aobajosighs  
> Feel free to send requests, messages or asks~


End file.
